Men, Saiyajins, and Gods
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: When worlds mearge, battles must be fought that never were. Can the dragon seperate them? Will everything be able to go back to normal? (I am currently rewriting parts of the story)
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover I've been interested in doing. On side note, before draining energy, Ryotori appears to be 6. After she has drained enough energy, she can look as old as 16. Her actual age is ten.  
  
Chapter 1version 1.6  
  
Kuno held his large metal katanna and glared at his target.  
  
"Who are you to disturb my practice?" Kuno demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was looking for a man. But your not him," the tall stranger responded.  
  
"And you expect that I, the great Takewaki Kuno will allow you to destroy part of my Kendo hall, insult me, and then leave without a fight?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. However, I think you should be careful little man. Your power level isn't high enough."  
  
"Why you! The Gods themselves do tremble before my might! And soon you shall as well." Kuno launched into a deadly set of jabs. His metal sword moved so fast that it left scars on the air.  
  
"That's a very interesting trick you have there," Kuno's adversary stated while simply blocking the deadly sword with his bare hands. "I have one of my own."  
  
His body began to super heat and the sword in Kuno's hand began to melt.  
  
"How is this possible?" Kuno's pleas for knowledge went unanswered as the big guy came in with a blow to the head. Kuno was soon on the ground and he fought to stay awake.  
  
"I'd love to stay and finish you off, but my tracker is reading others with much more power then you."  
  
"Blast it all... why can't... I..." His eyes closed and his dreams went to a simpler time where he felt the love of the two closest to him.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Mean while, Ranma crawled out of the latest hole his job had him in. He'd unearthed several ancient civilizations, but only a few had any interesting fighting techniques.   
  
"All that studying. All those boring lectures and for what? I figured I'd be able to find some clues about the great masters that taught Cologne and Happousai, or at least, I figured I find some other powerful techniques. Oh well."  
  
As he got to his feet, he felt something moving over head. A power level. A huge evil power level. He looked up and saw a man flying over head. He knew he was not ready to take on the whomever it was, so he suppressed his life force. As the power moved out of view, Ranma took a second to relax.  
  
'I've got to tell Cologne about this.'  
  
He hoped to his feet and took off towards Cologne's village.  
  
___________________________________  
  
On a remote mountain in Japan, a man hovered ten feet off the rocky ground.  
  
"I must be one with my surroundings. I must be one with the air and one with the trees... I... must... skip this technique." Ryoga dropped to the ground and picked up his ancient book of martial arts techniques. "Darn it, I've almost reached the end of this thing and I don't fell any more powerful then I was when I started."  
  
Something to the left caught his attention. That something was headed straight for him.  
  
'Damn it. Could that be Ranma? I'm not ready for a fight. My training today wasted all my energy reserves. It would be like him to interrupt me while I'm training though...' Ryoga kept looking and realized it wasn't Ranma. But it was someone with an evil aura. That meant he was still in danger.  
  
"Why hello."  
  
"Hi... Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Raditz," the stranger replied before clicking the device on the side of his head. "Damn it. Who could have know there were so many high level beings on this planet... I don't suppose you know where a man named Kakarot is?"  
  
"Carrot? That's an odd name."  
  
"What? You dare make fun of a proud Saiyajin name?"  
  
"A Saint Gin? What are you babbling about?" Ryoga's head began to swim. 'Darn it, that last technique must be messing with my hearing.' "Buddy, I'm a bit busy right now. Come back in an hour and I'll be happy to cook you a meal."  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to cook you a bunny." Raditz's smile was now completely gone.  
  
"Listen up. Your now on my list of beings to torture once I've found Kakarot."  
  
"Torttia? Ah forget it." Ryoga decided it was time for a nap. Then maybe his head would stop hurting. Ryoga's body hit the ground with an Earth shattering thud. The Saiyajin step up and tapped Ryoga's body with his boot.  
  
"Odd... His body's heavier then it looks." His scouter indicated he was close to another high power level. This one was only a little more power though. "Kakarot, where the hell are you!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
In an old Amazon village, Cologne sat in her hut, very much aware of the evil that has arrived on Earth. She first sensed it shortly after another odd sensation happened. She'd felt it a few times before and she knew what it meant.   
  
Thankfully, Ranma was on his way. She could sense his life force traveling at a high speed.  
  
"Shampoo, have a diner prepared in honor of our guest. He'll be here in three hours."  
  
"Guest? It Ranma? He come tell..."  
  
"Shampoo!"  
  
"Sorry great grandmother. I still no like giving up Ranma to too violent girl."  
  
"Grand daughter, these things could not be helped. For now, we have bigger issues. The worlds have merged and I fear we are now in the path of a great danger. One that may be more powerful then Ranma."  
  
"Great Grandmother kid right?"  
  
"No child, but... It has been almost ten years. Perhaps, he's gotten stronger..." In her mind she tried to sense Ranma's life force, but couldn't get a full reading. "Now hurry, he's almost here and I'm sure he'll be hungry."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ranma tried to pour out more speed. He knew he could get a more speed if he were to take off the special training clothes he had on, but that would take time. Time he knew no one had.  
  
___________________________________  
  
In Japan, Happousai stood before his students. Ryotori, Ukyo, Kodachi, and Akane were his top students. All of them could be considered amongst the top ten fighters and he knew it.  
  
"You all have done better then I could have expected. However, the time I talked about has arrived."  
  
"You don't mean."  
  
"Yes, the worlds have collided just as I predicted. A battle that was never meant to happen is now guaranteed. The first one has arrived, but we don't need to worry to much about him. There are more then three dozen people that can over power him. It's the ones that will follow that I'm really worried about."  
  
"Follow?"  
  
"Yes. Usually, the scout is the weakest of a group. The stronger ones will just wait and find out the techniques of their enemies."  
  
"So these guys... Their... aliens?"  
  
"Yes Akane. And from this one's battle aura alone I can tell you this. The ones to follow are most likely world destroyers." His senses began to tingle again.  
  
"Master, is something wrong?"  
  
"No... Well, I'm not sure, but I think may have found us a solution." Happousai hopped outside and began to search. "There!"  
  
He ran to the corner of the yard and picked up an orange ball.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This my dear Ukyo is... is..." He looked intensely at it. "I don't know."  
  
This statement was followed by the four girls face vaulting.  
  
"Master... What can you tell us about it?"  
  
"Well, I can sense a magic power inside it. If I had to guess, I'd say it was part of a summoning spell."  
  
"But what does it summon?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't tell you. Look here." He pointed to the ball. "You see those stars?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, this one has seven. If I had to guess, I'd say there are at least six more of these beauties laying around. Possibly more, but I couldn't tell until we gather them together. Ryo?"  
  
"Yes master?" Ryotori responded happily.  
  
"I need to speak to you alone."  
  
"Yes."  
  
___________________________________  
  
The two wandered into the main Tendo house.  
  
"My dear, I want you to hold this ball and tell me what you feel." He handed it to her. Almost at once, her eyes grew as wide as possible.  
  
"I... can feel them. I can feel the other balls spread out over the surface of the Earth. Master, I've never felt anything like this."  
  
"Then it's just as I suspected. Your body is very sensitive to various energy types, including magic. You must get that from your mother, Mrs. Hinako Tendo. I need you to go out and find the rest of these if you can. If I'm right, the summoned creature just might help us save our planet."  
  
"But what about my training?"  
  
"My dear, I gotta admit, you no longer need my training. I've kept you going because it gave the others reason to believe they could reach your level. Truth be told, they're training began way to late. They'll never be as strong as you are."  
  
"Yes master." A look of disappointment came over Ryotori's face.  
  
"I see it troubles you."  
  
"It does. I don't want to be the strongest. I want to battle against others. I want the thrill of not knowing if I'll be able to win or not. I want a challenge."  
  
"My dear, I understand how you feel. For the longest time, there was no one on my level and I felt alone. But don't fear too much. I think the days ahead will provide us with all the tough opponents you can handle. Now hurry back. Hopefully these balls will provide us with a clue to what's going on."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Back at the Amazon Village, the door to Cologne's hut opened abruptly.  
  
"Welcome Ranma." The use of his name caused him to lose his balance.  
  
"Hey old ghoul. Not going to call me son-in-law any more?"  
  
"Now why would I do that. I've already seen it is impossible to change your mind about Shampoo."  
  
"Well, it's about time. I'm not sure if you know yet, but we've got problems."  
  
"Yes, I already know. Ranma, we need to get your training on track or you will not have a chance at beating this new foe." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2version 1.0  
  
Ryotori shot out of the Tendo house. Her objective was clear. Find more of the magic balls. The task seemed easy enough. The balls magical energy was very unique with almost a sweet feel to them. For several minutes, all should did was absorb energy from the ball, feeling wonderful.  
  
In her mind, she remembered that they did not have much time left. She only hoped that Happousai was right about them.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ranma sat in Cologne's hut and ate down every last bit of food. Part of him wanted to ask how they knew to have the food ready. The rest of him wanted more. It had been so long since he had a real meal.   
  
Working out in the middle of desserts digging up the remains of one culture or another never gave him many chances to eat the kinds of foods he loved. He always had to settle for what the chef would make.  
  
"So Ranma, you've felt it too?" He choked as he tried to answer between helpings of noodles. He stopped and swallowed hard before trying to continue.  
  
"Yeah, I felt it. I saw it too. Nasty looking guy."  
  
"Yes, you were close to it's path. I'm surprised it didn't notice you."  
  
"It would have if I hadn't suppressed my life force. So what is it?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. I remember Happousai mentioned once during a conversation about the worlds colliding, but I thought it was a bunch of hog wash. Strange that he should sense something that I could not."  
  
"Can you tell... Am I strong enough to beat this thing?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." She eyed him like a thief caught red handed. "It depends on if your going into battle with that on."  
  
"My shirt?"  
  
"Don't play coy with me. I know a training suit when I see it. Your wearing it under your clothing. How long have you been wearing it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd say about five years."  
  
"Five years?! Straight?"  
  
"Yeah... The darned thing doesn't do that much though. Every once in a while I feel like someone dropped a couple hundred pounds on my head, but it passes quickly."  
  
Cologne's mind froze for the first time in two hundred years.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ryoga awoke to a splitting headache.  
  
"Oww. Where am I? That's right. I was practicing, then that strange guy showed up. Man, I got to get something to eat... Then I'll make that freak pay."   
  
Ryoga pulled himself to his bag and began to dig into it. Soon he pulled out what he was looking for. He pulled out a black pot and began to pull food out of it. Normally, he only needed a few bites of it's contents. Today, he ate like there was not tomorrow.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Happousai stood before his remaining students to give them their next assignment.  
  
"Girls, we're going on a training journey. Our destination is the Amazon village Cologne lives at. There, we'll coordinate our attack on the forces that threaten Earth."  
  
"Yes Master!" All three girls said in unison. Happousai thought back for a second and remembered how difficult it was to get them to listen at first. Now they followed almost every command he gave. Well, almost. They still wouldn't let him fondle them.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Ukyo?"  
  
"How are we going to get all the way to China in time?"  
  
"China? Silly girl. Cologne moved her village just east of Nerima about six years ago. It'll only take us about twenty minutes to hike there."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ryoga sat and let the food settle for a few minutes before packing up. His next stop was the only place he could imagine finding Ranma. Cologne's village in Japan. Once he got there, perhaps either Cologne or Ranma could fill him in on what he'd missed while he was gone.  
  
___________________________________  
  
High above the sky, the sinister man flew. His mind boggled as his scouter seemed to be going haywire. Already, he'd located over fifteen high power levels. None of them seemed possible since they were all just humans.  
  
"Kakarot! I'm going to find you little brother and take you back into the fold. Then together we'll destroy this planet!... If I can ever find you!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
Cologne's mind went over the calculations over and over in her mind and the only thing she could come up with was Ranma was not human. The weight the training garb would be at now was probably over a ton or two. Perhaps even more.   
  
"Ranma, take it off."  
  
"What? I'm not taking off my clothes in front of you."  
  
"The training suit."  
  
"Oh, sure. Could you step outside for a minute?"  
  
"Certainly. Call me back in when you are done."  
  
Ranma took off his regular clothes and laid them in a neat pile. He then started on the training suit. As soon as he removed the first button, the felt a huge shift in his weight. His body felt like it was the shadow of a ghost. Stumbling a bit, he reached for his clothes and put them back on.  
  
"I'm done." He called out while trying to find his center. Cologne came back in and saw his movements.  
  
"If everyone has trained as hard as you have Ranma, then the future of this world should assured. But we're going to have to work on getting you used to the reduction of your body weight..."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Back in the air, the evil alien's scouter finds a new energy source.  
  
'Incredible. With a power level this high, it can only be Kakarot. And it's headed this way!'  
  
He turned to the East and waited. Soon, the owner of the power level comes into view.  
  
"Kakarot?" The person came into view and he realized it was a girl with brown hair wearing a black GI and the silliest teddy bear back pack.  
  
"Kakarot? Silly, I'm Ryotori! What's your name?"  
  
"You'd better run along little kid. My name is Raditz and I'm not a nice guy!"  
  
"Yes. I can tell. You have an evil fighting spirit. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."  
  
"What? You think you can defeat me? Your power level is high, but it's nothing compare to mine."  
  
"That's because I've been training for a week straight. But I can fix that mister!" Her body starts to glow and soon hundreds of little balls of light traveled to her, surrounding her. As they touched her skin, they absorbed into her. The reading on Raditz's scouter began to climb.  
  
"What's this? 600? 700? It can't be she's already at 900 hundred." He watched in horror as the little girl danced in the air and continued to gather more energy. Minutes later, he began to look for an escape route. A new thing began to catch his eye. The girl appeared to be about 7 or 8 when she first arrived. Now, she seemed to be closer to thirteen or fourteen and her appearance was getting older by the second. "Looks like this trick of yours has a flaw. By the time you reach a power level high enough to harm me, you'll be two hundred years old."  
  
Ryotori's face suddenly got serious looking.  
  
"How dare you! It's not aging! I'm maturing!" His scouter exploded on the side of his head and the girl's power increased even faster.  
  
'Got to get out of here!' He quickly fired off several blast as cover before hitting light speed. The blast blinded Ryotori, but instead of hitting her, they were absorbed into her.  
  
"Your fast, but I'll get you! Happö Tsurisen Gaeshi!" All the energy she was collecting shot out of her hands towards the run away alien. As the energy left, her body reverted to the young form again. "Darn it. He got away. I'll get him next time. Oh well. I gotta get the rest of these balls! Gotta catch'em all! yeah!"  
  
As she flew off, she continued to sing the theme song from the electric rats show.  
  
___________________________________  
  
The trip to Cologne's village was not nearly as long as Akane thought it would be. What surprised her was the fact that Cologne had her village moved to a remote area of Japan.  
  
As they arrived, they spotted Ryoga. Under different circumstances, Ryoga would have been thrilled to see her again, but the world was facing it's greatest threat.  
  
Ryoga's biggest surprise came when he spotted a familiar face.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga! Long time no see! Did you get lost again?"  
  
"Ranma, you jerk! I'd pound your face in if you weren't so special to Akane!"  
  
Ranma felt a sense of returning home as he saw all the familiar faces. It had been so long since he'd seen Akane or Ukyo. He was even happy to see Kodachi again.  
  
"Oh Ranma darling? Are you and that pig-tailed girl still sharing the same body?"  
  
"'Fraid so." A large splash of cold water hit him as he was answering. It seemed Kodachi wasn't really listening as usual.  
  
"Drat. Oh well. By the way, who's that other girl over there?" Ranma-chan turned to see who she was referring to. Standing where Ryoga was a second ago was a young girl with blue hair wearing Ryoga's clothes.  
  
"Ryoga!?! Since when did you turn into a girl?"  
  
"Oh, this? It happened about five years ago during a quest to find this!" She showed them a leather bound book.  
  
"I'm confused. What's that book have to do with you turning into a girl?"  
  
"As you know Ranma, I had a completely different curse back then. It turned out I couldn't pass through the door unless I was completely human. That meant my original curse had to go. The man there cast a spell on me. That's when I got this form."  
  
"Well, what do you know. Guess this proves you don't have a clue one what's good for you. It would have been better if you stayed as P-Chan."  
  
"Who you callin P-Chan!"  
  
"It's ok Ryoga." Ryoga-chan turned and faced Akane. "I know now that it was you."  
  
"The whole time?"  
  
"Well... Not the whole time... But after you disappeared, P-Chan did as well. Then during my training, Master Happousai told me about it. I was a little upset until I realized you did it to comfort me. Because of you, I had someone I could talk to whenever I was angry at Ranma." Her voice suddenly went from soft to angry. "But if you were to try that now, I'd have to cook you up for dinner!"  
  
"Now that we're all here, we've got to go. The forces are already gathering."  
  
"Yes, Cologne is right." Happousai remarked casually. "I can sense them. They are powerful, but they are not match for their foe. I fear for them. However, I wonder if we can reach them in time."  
  
"We must!" Cologne said as her body began to radiate. "Ai no Tatami Tenchi Nage!"  
  
The silence that followed was deafening. Soon a large shadow was cast over the Nerima group.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?"  
  
"That, Ranma, is a flying carpet."  
  
"You shouted all that for a crummy carpet?"  
  
"Not just any carpet. This one was woven by the Gods themselves for the first humans. It can move faster then the speed of sound. Don't worry about falling off though. It projects a magical barrier to prevent that from happening."  
  
They moved quickly and got on. If they had more time to think about what they were about to do, they probably would have questioned their sanity. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3version 1.0  
  
Ryotori loved to fly. It was one of the best feelings and if she wasn't on a mission, she'd be happy to just flutter about in the breeze.  
  
For her, and the rest of the world, time was running short. She knew there was no time for playing.  
  
Her senses locked onto one of the balls just below her.  
  
"Alright, my first find!" She dived down into the sea. She swam around for a few minutes until her senses directed her right to it. She spotted it on the ocean bed. The pressure at her current level was really something else and she had to put everything into her swimming to make it. Finally, her hand made contact with the orb. With her objective in hand, she began to make her way to the surface.  
  
As she went up, her body began to fill with energy from the ball. She knew the magic inside them was special. The feelings she got from the first one got stronger as she held this one. Part of her couldn't wait to find the others. She wanted this sensation to continue to increase.  
  
In Ryotori's mind, she could see the next one. A strange new feeling hit her. She could actually sense the number of stars on it. The one in her left hand had seven stars. The one in her right hand had two stars. The one she felt, it had... four. Four lovely little stars.  
  
She flew as fast as she could towards it. She felt something else close to the ball that reminded her of someone she'd meet and she wanted to find out who. As she continued to increase her speeds, people below were treated to the sounds barrier being broken, shattering windows all along her path.  
  
___________________________________  
  
High above the clouds, Ranma-chan sat and tried to meditate. Cologne told him she'd have a difficult time fighting if her didn't find his center.  
  
"Ranma, is it true?"  
  
"What's that Ryoga-chan?"  
  
"Why you!" A knock on the head from Cologne snuffed Ryoga-chan's fire fast. "As I was saying, is it true, were you wearing a couple of tons?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably." He paused for a second to think it over. "Then again, probably not. I mean, that'd be impossible."  
  
"Well, so is a lot of other things we've seen, but they happen any ways."  
  
"Yeah. I guess your right. It really could be possible. I just don't feel it."  
  
"Ranma," Cologne decided to butt in. "Your problem is your body is like a vase. A normal person's would be a simple matter to fill with a simple meal. But with yours, the vase has become so huge that you would have to eat for a month straight to ever fill it completely."  
  
"Your not saying what I think are you?"  
  
"Yes. For all the strength you have thanks to your training, you'll never have the power that goes with it."  
  
"Damn it! Why didn't somebody tell me!"  
  
"Well, don't feel to bad Saotome. Unlike you, I've still got plenty of strength."  
  
"Ryoga, the same goes for you to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true that both you and Ranma now have bodies of great physical strength, both of you can never hope to fill the power to it's max."  
  
This thought put both Ryoga and Ranma to shame.  
  
"Cheer up girlies. For the opponent we're about to face, ya won't need that much power. Your brute strength will be more then enough. Ha ha!"  
  
Ranma looked over at Akane and he was sure he saw her smirk.  
  
"Ranma, isn't that Ryotori?" They looked into the distance and saw her. They tried to get her attention, but she was looking at something.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ryotori saw her destination. The closer she got, the more detail she could make out. There were three people battling it out down there. From the looks of things, she guessed that it was two on one.  
  
Ryotori hovered silently and watch the scene unfold below her. The man with the black hair grabbed Raditz and held on tight.  
  
"Hurry Piccolo! I think my ribs are broken!"  
  
"Just a second. Now, are you sure about this Goku?"  
  
"Yeah! Just hurry!"  
  
"Special Beam Cannon Fire!" Ryotori watched carefully and memorized everything happening below. It took seconds for her brain to figure out that the guy holding Raditz, Goku was what is sounded like he was called, was in serious danger from that beam the green guy, Piccolo shot from his finger. Before she could act, it lanced through Raditz and into Goku.  
  
She swooped down and tried to stay out of sight. She could hear them talking in the back ground. One thing that caught her attention. It was something the green guy said. Something about using dragon balls to wish a guy name Goku back to life.  
  
'Could these balls be the ones their talking about? I gotta tell Happy about this.'  
  
"Hey, what are you doing with that Dragon Ball!"  
  
'Oh no. I've been spotted!' She put the hat on her head and turned to face the green guy.  
  
"Alright little girl, just hand that over to uncle Piccolo."  
  
'Why do strangers thing that calling themselves uncle would suddenly make them trust worthy?' She thought to herself. "Mr. Piccolo, I'm afraid I need these. My master told me to collect them."  
  
"Well, tell your master that the future of the world is at stake and he can get them after we've wished Goku back to life." Piccolo suddenly had an idea. 'If this girl is like any other human girl I've seen, I've got a trick that's sure to freak her out. Then she'll probably scream and drop the ball. Otherwise I may have to hurt her...'  
  
He focused his energy and Ryotori noticed the increase. To Piccolo's surprise, she was actually getting closer. With a yell, his new arm came out as slimy as it always did when he had to regenerate it. He then waited for her to panic.  
  
"Cool!" Piccolo face vaulted at Ryotori's reaction.  
  
"What kind of little girl are you?"  
  
"Well... I'm not little for starters!" She began to collect energy from her surroundings and her body's age shifted. Piccolo found himself wondering if he should be the one to back up. The light show didn't last long and he found himself looking at a girl that appeared to be sixteen years old.  
  
"Ah!!" He covered his mouth as a yell tried to escape. 'It won't do for her to think your scared. Just play it cool.'  
  
"Still think I'm little? The more energy I absorb, the more mature my body gets."  
  
"So your a big girl. I still can't let you leave with that ball!"  
  
"What ever meanie!" She stepped back and braced herself. "Happö Tsurisen Gaeshi!"  
  
Piccolo found himself blocking an energy blast that he was certain a girl that young could never generate. It didn't have a lot of punch behind it though, so he figured she'd collapse. All he had to do was wait for his eyes to clear up. As they did, his jaw hit the ground. She'd disappeared.  
  
'This is bad. Without that Dragon Ball, we can't summon Shenlong. With out Shenlong, Goku will remain dead.'  
  
A strange feeling caught his attention. He looked above and spotted a large black and white checkered colored flying carpet.  
  
'Just my luck. I wonder if these guys are the ones that little girl was collecting the dragon balls for...'  
  
Piccolo didn't have to wait long as the carpet suddenly dived straight down and came to a complete stop right in front of him. On the carpet, he spotted five girls and two elderly midgets.  
  
"Dearie, you don't have to turn green with envy. The magic carpet is a secret treasure of the Amazon tribes." Everyone on the carpet face vaulted at Cologne's remark.  
  
"I'm not envious. I'm naturally this color." Their recovery wasn't helped by this.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to be from around here." Happousai said as he gently hopped off the rug.  
  
"I'm not." Piccolo's mind went back to what Raditz said.  
  
"We came here to try to help out, but it looks like we got here too late. Sorry about your friend over there."  
  
"He's not my friend. He's... my nemesis."  
  
"Really... Well, forgive me. It didn't seem that way to me, but I'm just an old man. I could be mistaken."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Then you mind telling me why you wanted to revive him?"  
  
"Because... I wanted to kill him in a fair one on one."  
  
"That's what you say..."  
  
"Can you people tell me why your bothering me? I having enough problems as it is."  
  
"Well, before we run off, you mind telling us what those dragon balls are used to summon?"  
  
"What? Why are you asking me?"  
  
"From our seats, we really couldn't hear much. Something about a wish?"  
  
"Yes. The eternal dragon is summoned and you get a single wish. Right now though I have to track down a girl that stole the one we had. If we can't get it back, the world is doomed."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Ryo's collecting the balls as we speak."  
  
"I was right! That girl was with you! Where is she now!"  
  
"I'd say, but... no thanks. You've got more then enough to worry about."  
  
"You people are driving me crazy!"  
  
"Master." Akane knelt beside Happousai. "There's some people approaching. What should we do?"  
  
"Leave them alone. They don't pose a threat to us and I think they're with the green guy." Happousai took this moment to light his pipe and relax. He knew the danger was mostly over for now.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Seconds later, a strange looking plane landed near them. As soon as it was firmly on the ground, the passengers exited as fast as the could. The short man ran to Goku's side.  
  
"Your gonna make it Goku. Your can pull through." Krillin knew his words were more for his own peace of mind then Goku's. Looking at the warrior's face, he could tell that not even death fazed him.  
  
"No Krillin." Roshi's voice could barely be heard as he tried to speak.  
  
"He can!" Krillin tried to hold back his tears as he pleaded with his friend. "Can't you Goku?"  
  
"Nope... not this time friend. This time I can't." Master Roshi was amazed that even facing death, Goku had a smile on his face."  
  
"I'll wish you back Goku. We already have three dragon balls." This seemed to make Goku's smile grow a bit bigger.  
  
"Take care of Gohan for me guy and tell Chichi I'll be back. You know I will so... don't worry about me."  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Roshi said as he looked at the finest and bravest man he'd had the pleasure of knowing.  
  
"I love you all. Bye..." His eyes closed and the fire in him seemed to seep away forever.  
  
"Goku?" Krillin paused, hoping to get an answer. He knew it wasn't coming though. "GOKU!"  
  
"Oh no..." Bulma had seen her share of death in the last fifteen years, but it never got easier to see.  
  
"What a remarkable young man." His eyes seemed to be getting blurry, so he blinked. That's when he realized his eyes were fine. It was Goku body. "Hey, look he's disappearing!"  
  
"What in the world happened?" Krillin didn't know what to think. One minute he was grieving over his friend's body, the next minute. Nothing.  
  
"This is Kami's doing. Yeah, I'm sure of it. Goku and Kami go way back," Piccolo stated with a grin before becoming serious. "We've got a problem though."  
  
"What's that Piccolo?" Roshi asked, not knowing what could be worse then what just happened.  
  
"I found out there are two more of those Saiyajin headed to Earth and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Unless the ball on Gohan's head was a fake, we only have two dragon balls. A young girl came and took Gohan's."  
  
"No way! This can't be happening!" Krillin couldn't keep his cool as he thought about not being able to revive Goku in time. "With out all seven, we can't wish Goku back!"  
  
"Well, the good news is that she'll have to get the two we have, so we know she'll show eventually. We can get the four star ball then."  
  
"Sounds like a plan Piccolo." Roshi stated calmly. "I'll go to Goku's house and secure the two Dragon Balls there while Krillin and Bulma hunt down the rest."  
  
"You can count on me Master!" Bulma and Krillin headed to the plane while Roshi went to pick up Gohan's body.  
  
"I have a request to make. This is going to sound odd, but try to put your emotions aside. I'm going to take Goku's son for..." He paused to think of the right way to say what he had to. "Special training."  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with the boy's mother," Bulma sternly stated.  
  
"I'm not asking!" Akane was ready to step in and stop Piccolo, but Happousai stopped her.  
  
"But why master?"  
  
"Because," He looked intently at Piccolo. "I think this might be what Piccolo needs to realized he's not as evil as he thinks."  
  
"But he wants to take that child from his mother!"  
  
"And you know for a fact that it was that same thing that made Ranma the fighter he is today. So, it'll probably work for this one too."  
  
"Ok..." Akane yielded, but only because she knew the master would never change his mind once it's made up.  
  
"Wise move." Piccolo said as he eyed the girls and their elderly teachers. "You punks wouldn't have lasted long any ways."  
  
"Now look here, I've told them not to attack you because I think your doing the right thing. No need to insult us in the process."  
  
Piccolo was done listening. He took Gohan and flew off.  
  
"Say ya cutie, I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing some information with us." Happousai said as he hoped over to Bulma.  
  
"Ewww! What is it?"  
  
"That's just the old freak. Don't mind him. If he tries anything stupid, I'll make him regret it." Ranma cracked his knuckles to drive the point home.  
  
"You really know how to ruin an old man's fun." He returned his attention to Bulma. "We were wondering, what's with those Dragon Balls that green guy was talking about."  
  
"Well, it's simple. You gather all seven and then the eternal dragon appears to grant you a single wish, whatever it might be."  
  
"Whatever it might be?"  
  
"Yeah, one person that made a wish ended up ruling the world."  
  
"Fascinating. And do ya have ta say something special to do this summoning?"  
  
"You just have to call out to the dragon. There's not much to it."  
  
"Thanks a lot. Now all we got to do is wait for little Ryo to gather the rest."  
  
"Ryo? Wait just a minute buster, but we need to revive Goku or the world's going to be in big trouble!"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to fight you on this, but I don't think your going to be able to stop little Ryo. She's a tough one."  
  
"Well, we're going to try. Come on Bulma. These people aren't about to listen to reason." Roshi took his seat in the plane. "Besides, not only to we have to protect the dragon balls, but one of us has to deliver the bad news to Chichi."  
  
"Oh man! I don't want to." A look of fear was running over Krillin's face. "I'd rather fight these Saiyajin then deal with Goku's wife."  
  
The plane door closed and they took off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4version: 1.0  
  
Ryotori flew to the location of the next ball. Every time she got a new dragon ball, the stronger the signals of the other balls became. They felt like bright spot lights. Ahead of her, she could tell there was not one, but two of the dragon balls. Once she got those, she'd only have to find two more.  
  
Bulma flew the jet while Krillin and Roshi sat in the back seats preparing themselves.  
  
"Master Roshi?"  
  
"What is it Krillin?"  
  
"I was thinking. Is it possible Piccolo let the girl escape?"  
  
"Maybe, but the problem with that theory is Piccolo's still quiet evil. I can't say what it would mean if he did let her go."  
  
"I bet he did. He doesn't want Goku to come back to life so he's sabotaging the plan before it can get off the ground."  
  
"Now Krillin, let's not jump to conclusions. Piccolo may be evil, but I think he's smarter then that. He knows we can't beat the Saiyajin without Goku's help." He looked out the window to see how close they were to Goku's house. "Besides, we have a much bigger problem."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yes. Who's going to tell Chichi about Goku and Gohan?"  
  
"Not me! I don't want do it!"  
  
"But Krillin, you've been Goku's friend the longest, so it should be you."  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
"Hold on everyone." Bulma announced. "We're about to land."  
  
The landing was easier on the plane then it was on the nerves of the passengers inside it. They all approached Goku's house as if it were on fire. Roshi even thought about lightly tapping on the door and then running for the hills.  
  
Before they could get to their destination, the Ox King opened the door.  
  
"My friends! It's good to see you again!" Ox King's eyes shifted to Roshi. "My old Master! It's good to see you doing so well. Chichi! Guess what!"  
  
'Oh no, here it comes.' Roshi felt the need to bury his head.  
  
"Master Roshi and the rest of them have brought the party here!"  
  
"Then Goku and Gohan are back?"  
  
"I don't see them, but they might just be riding around on that silly Nimbus of Goku's."  
  
"Ok... but I hope they get back soon. Gohan still has a lot of studying to do."  
  
"Relax Chichi." The Ox King said with a chuckle. "It is Goku after all. When was the last time he's ever gone out and had a little fun?"  
  
"Yes dad." Chichi paused to sigh. "All this worrying is going to give me wrinkles."  
  
"Chichi, I'm afraid I have some bad news about Goku." Roshi tried his best to be brave as he spoke.  
  
"Hey, I think I see someone flying in the air." the Ox King interrupted. "Perhaps it's Goku and Gohan!"  
  
"Really?" Chichi ran out of the house while everyone turned their attention to the sky. A lone figure could be seen from the ground.  
  
"You know," The Ox King spoke as he stroked his chin. "that looks a bit too short to be Goku and I don't think Gohan's lost that much weight."  
  
"Your right Chichi, but who else would be stopping by at this time of day?" Roshi's expression suddenly changed. "... Oh my, it's a girl. Brown hair. She's wearing a black... Kung Fu GI. Oh my, what a silly thing. She's got on a teddy bear back pack. Kid's these days."  
  
"Master, can you really see all that from here?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Krillin, from day one you should know I've always had a good eye for the ladies." Krillin found his face impacting the dirt in record time. "Darn, it's just a six year old."  
  
"A six year old that knows how to fly..." Bulma remarked as she watched. Soon she could see the details described by Roshi, plus one thing that he forgot to mention. "Does that hat look kind of familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like the one Gohan had... And it's got a dragon ball on it just like Gohan's!" The girl landed and they could see the girl had the four star ball on her hat. "It is Gohan's hat! This must be the girl Piccolo warned us about."  
  
"Hello everybody!" Everyone face vaulted at Ryotori's cheerful greeting.  
  
"This girl is the one that took the ball from Piccolo?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she was flying. Perhaps she's stronger then she looks." Roshi's eyes went over the girl many times, trying to sense if she was hiding any power.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you seen any balls like this one?"  
  
"You!" Krillin didn't like to speak mean to children, but it was needed here. "Give us the Dragon Ball you stole from Gohan. We need it to revive our friend."  
  
"I can't give it to you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"You have the two balls in there don't you!"  
  
"Wait just a minute. Don't change the subject. We need yours."  
  
"I was told to get them all and I'm going to. Stand aside or you'll get hurt mister."  
  
"Krillin stop this. She's just an six year old kid."  
  
"Ah!! I am not six! I'm ten! Now you've made me angry!" The air around them began to hum as energy was drawn to the girl. "My name is Ryotori and I'm in middle school!"  
  
The transformation happened before their eyes. The child went through a total of ten years maturing time in a matter of seconds.  
  
"This changes things in my book. Hey Bulma."  
  
"Yes Krillin?"  
  
"Any objections to me attacking a sixteen year old?"  
  
"I guess not..." Bulma then passed out and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Krillin. Don't worry about Bulma. I'll take care of her." Roshi ran to her side with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."  
  
"You know it ain't good for old folk to get to so worked up." Ryotori remembered hearing that line from somewhere and if felt like a good time to use it.  
  
"Old! I'm only twenty-six!"  
  
"Wow, your older then I thought."  
  
"Are you going to fight or make insults!"  
  
Ryotori saw Krillin's charging punch and caught his fist. She held onto it, keeping Krillin from pulling his arm back.  
  
"You sure you don't want to quit now?"  
  
She threw her other arm up just in time to stop Krillin's kick.  
  
"Why can't I break free? I should have a lot more power then her!"  
  
"Well... I don't know how much energy you have, but I'm adding it to my own reserves."   
  
Then Krillin felt it. All his power draining out of him.  
  
"No!" Krillin struggled to free himself, but soon found he didn't have enough energy to stand.  
  
"I'm going to let you go now, but you might want to consider laying down or you'll probably fall over." Her hand released Krillin's fist and he felt dizzy. He tried to fight against it and stay awake, but he'd lost to much energy. Soon, he was out on the ground.  
  
"Yay! I won! I won! Yippee!" She looked up to the sky and appeared to make a wish. "Happö Tsurisen Gaeshi!"  
  
The energy blast shot into the sky and light up the surrounding areas.  
  
"Oh my," Roshi starred at the blast. "So that must have been all the energy you were draining out of Krillin."  
  
"Yuppies!" (Note: this is Ryotori's childish way of saying yes and Yay.)  
  
"I'm not a yuppie!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about silly!" Roshi fell over as he realized she was a little girl again. "Now, I'm going to get those dragon balls. Are you going to give me any trouble?"  
  
"No. Go ahead. Just be careful." It didn't take Ryotori long and she soon had them.  
  
"All right! I've got five of the magic orbs! Time to hit the road!"  
  
"Now I've seen everything."  
  
"Master Roshi, why didn't you try to stop her?" Bulma said as she picked herself off the ground.  
  
"Bulma, I was no match for her. I'd only have ended up on the ground next to Krillin. I've never told the boy, but he surpassed me not too long ago."  
  
"Oh." This news didn't seem to help Bulma's spirit's any. "Then what are we going to do about the dragon balls?"  
  
"The only thing we can do. We wait for her to use them and hope we have enough time to recollect them in a year. It'll take everything we got, but I'm sure we could do it in a day if we had to."  
  
"I hope your right..."  
  
"Master Roshi!"  
  
'Oh no, I forgot about Chichi.' Roshi could feel the heat of her anger.  
  
"What was that about bad news about Goku and Gohan?!"  
  
"Well, it's like this," Roshi went about telling Chichi in detail what happened. By the time he was done, she was shell shocked. "And that's what happened."  
  
___________________________________  
  
In the air, Ryotori's body began to glow softly as it absorbed even more of the magic from the balls. Of course, Ryotori was too buy doing loops in the air to notice. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5version 1.0  
  
At the Amazon village, the group sat down for diner. Most of them were to worried about Ryotori to be hungry, but they managed to force themselves to eat.  
  
'I can sense her life force, but something off. Since she left, I've noticed a slow but steady change. I wonder if it was a bad idea to ask her to do this.'  
  
"What's up freak?"  
  
"Ranma! Can't you even try show some respect to your master? I'm trying to follow Ryotori's life force, but something is wrong with her."  
  
"Something wrong! Can you tell what?"  
  
"Her life force energy is changing and I fear the changes are speeding up."  
  
"Does this have something to do with those stupid dragon balls?"  
  
"I'm afraid it does. From here I would have to guess her body is automatically absorbing the energy that's inside them. I don't think she'll be able to absorb all the energy out of them, but that's not what I'm worried about." He stopped to take a sip of his soup. "I wonder what will happen once she has all seven. If we had more time, I would like to monitor her and see."  
  
"That sure ain't an option. Those guys said it would take about a year from those new aliens to arrive. Cologne."  
  
"Yes, Ranma?"  
  
"I remember hearing something that green guy said. Something about God taking the dead man's body. What do you think that means."  
  
"That's an interesting question. Since the worlds merged, I've felt a... presence. It's high up as if watching over the world."  
  
"Like an alien in orbit?"  
  
"No... but I think I can take us to this... Kami. Are you all up for another carpet ride?"  
  
"Yeah! If this is really God, then maybe he can help get me to full power."  
  
"Count me in too granny." Ryoga spoke up promptly.  
  
"Let's make a field trip out of it." Happousai said as he leaped up.  
  
Soon the group was back on the flying carpet and headed to Kami's lookout.  
  
___________________________________  
  
High above the Earth, a green man stood watch over everything below him.  
  
"Kami, did you hear that. Sounds like we're going to have visitors."  
  
"Yes Mr. Popo, will you greet them when they arrive. I've have to attend to Goku. He must make the journey across Snake way to King Kai's planet. Keep them company until I return."  
  
"Certainly Kami." Mr. Popo returned to the ledge and watched the flying carpet for clues about the passengers. 'The smaller ones are very old and have strong auras. The male one has a bit of evil in him, but not as bad as King Piccolo. The younger ones are interesting. They all seem very capable.'  
  
___________________________________  
  
Ryotori flew towards the location of the sixth dragon ball. She came to the edge of a dark forest. Her senses told her it was there along with an evil aura.  
  
'Why's it so dark... I don't like the dark!'  
  
___________________________________  
  
Mr. Popo stood at the edge of the lookout and watched the carpet land gently. The group was as interesting close up as they were far away.  
  
"Welcome to Kami's lookout." Mr. Popo said as he greeted them.  
  
"So this guy is claiming to be... god?" Ranma asked as he looked over the man in front of him.  
  
"No, the correct title is actually Guardian of the Earth."  
  
"So, are you him then? You look a little off..."  
  
"No, I'm Mr. Popo, Kami's assistant."  
  
"And from your battle aura, I'd say your a well trained fighter, am I right?" Happousai added.  
  
"You are right little sir. Most have to do battle with me before they can see Kami..." Before Mr. Popo could finish, Ranma stepped up.  
  
"I'll fight ya!"  
  
"But that won't be necessary."  
  
"Aw, come on man!" Ranma said as he cracked his knuckles. "I haven't had a good fight in years."  
  
"Ok... Attack me when your ready."  
  
The two combatants squared off and starred.  
  
'I can barely sense this guys aura. He's masking it some how, but not very well...' Ranma charged in and tried his fastest punch. His fist only meet air since Popo moved back. He continued to try his fist. Even going at chestnut speed, Popo was still able to dodge or block most of Ranma's attacks. Suddenly he felt it. He felt the displacement from Popo's fist and dodged it.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised you dodged in time. When I trained Goku, he had a very difficult time doing that at first. Of course he was only about twenty at the time."  
  
"I think I might have a plan. I just wish I had enough energy to do it."  
  
"Energy you say?" Popo gave Ranma a glare that appeared to be drilling into his soul. "Well, I think I might be able to help you."  
  
Popo walked over and handed Ranma a hand full of beans.  
  
"Ok... Is this some kind of test?"  
  
"No. Those are senzu beans. They'll recharge you to full if you eat one."  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ranma took a single bean and placed it carefully into his mouth. As he swallowed, he knew something was different.  
  
"Let's try that again."  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Popo never blinked and still he never saw it coming. Ranma's fist came from his left and threw him across the lookout.  
  
"Oh my! I give up!"  
  
"Mr. Popo, can I get some of those beans too?" Ryoga ran up to Mr. Popo and began to help him up.  
  
"Yes, of course." He handed Ryoga a few and then turned to the others. "That was fun. Kami has asked me to make you all comfortable until he returns. Please follow me."  
  
___________________________________  
  
Somewhere deep in the dark forest, the little girl known as Ryotori continued towards the dragon ball. Little does she know she's headed right towards an old foe of Goku's.  
  
"Sir, I've got a strange report from one of the scouts in the forest."  
  
"Yes? Spit it out man." The short man with red hair didn't like waiting for things. "I've got better things to do then wait for you. I've got to go out and find the rest of the dragon balls."  
  
"General Red. A young girl was spotted wondering in the woods."  
  
"A... young... girl? You sure it was a girl?" His mind suddenly saw a young boy.  
  
"Yes sir. She's young, but I'm sure it's a girl."  
  
'Good. If it had been a boy, then I'd have to panic. It's been years since my Red Ribbon army was destroyed by that little boy named Goku.' The general thought the problem for a second. "Send out a party of men to eliminate her. She can not be allowed to tell anyone that we are here."  
  
"Yes sir. Sir, I'm getting another report. They've lost sight of the girl."  
  
"What! How can they be so incompetent as to lose a little girl?" A loud explosion could be heard from the entrance and the general's mind began to reel. "That's no girl! It must be him again! Why does he always meddle in my affairs?! Contact Gero and tell him to step up production. Chances are, none of us will leave her alive and I want my revenge for this!"  
  
"Right away sir!" It was obvious though from the soldiers face he'd rather run, but went to make the call.  
  
"Sir, we've got more trouble. It seems the guards are too tired to fight."  
  
"What!!"  
  
"At least that's what it looks like. As soon as they get any where near the target, the suddenly fall over."  
  
The command center crew heard a loud thud on the door. Then a second followed by a third.  
  
"Ha ha! No one can break through that! It's over twenty feet of the strongest metals I could find. Ha Ha!" His laughing was brought to a complete halt as a large hole appeared in the center of the door. "Am I having some kind of nightmare! Stay back Goku!"  
  
"Goku? I'm not Goku." A small girl with brown hair stepped through the hole she'd just made.   
  
The girl stood only about four and a half feet tall and was wearing a black kung fu GI and some kind of back pack. Something on her head caught his eyes. She had a red hat with yellow lines resting on her head. On that hat was the four star dragon ball. "I'm here for the dragon ball mister!"  
  
General Red was about to say something snappy when he heard a rolling sound. He looked around and saw his dragon ball rolling towards the girl.  
  
"Take it, just don't kill us." The soldier pleaded while on his hands and knees.  
  
'I'll have that traitor killed for this... even if he did just save our lives.'  
  
"Thank you." As Ryotori picked up her latest find, her body began to give off a light. 'So warm... What's happening?...'  
  
The glowing stopped after a minute and Ryotori's smile returned full force.  
  
"Time to go. Almost got them all!" As the general blinked, the girl disappeared. The only evidence that she'd just been here was the large hole in the door.  
  
"That girl will pay for this!"  
  
___________________________________  
  
Her senses picked up on the seventh ball right as she got the sixth one. It wasn't hard for her to see since it was giving off an amazingly powerful signal.  
  
"One wish. If only it could be more then that. Stupid world! Why do you have to be in trouble?! If it wasn't, I know what I would wish for. There's only one thing a girl like me could ever want... To be..." Her voice suddenly grew very soft. "at least little normal."  
  
Her mind went back to her short time at high school. Everyone there thought she was some kind of super genius because she appeared to be an eight year old. It was true that she was really bright, but she owed her early start in life to Happousai's manipulation (for more info, see 'Ryotori: Year One').   
  
'For once, I wanted to look like a normal girl and have a boy ask me out...' she then blushed as she thought of what others would say. 'Ryotori, your too young to think about boy...'  
  
The ball's signal pulled her out of her internal rant.   
  
'It's very close. No more then two miles. Alright!'  
  
As she got closer to the balls position, she spotted something that worried her. It appeared that the ball was inside of an active volcano. She landed on the top and looked in. To her surprise, she instantly spotted the ball resting on a tiny ledge only ten feet away from the lava. The volcano suddenly rumbled and the ball began to move.  
  
'Gotta hurry!' She went into a dive towards the ball, but she soon had to cover her eyes. The ball was very bright. Carefully, she landed on the ledge and dropped to her hands and knees to search. She patted the rough ground ahead of her until it hit the round object she was looking for.  
  
'Why's this thing so bright?' She quickly put it in her back pack with the other six balls. 'Now I gotta find Master Happousai and Cologne. But where are they?'  
  
She stretched her senses out as far as they could reach, hoping to find some sign of her masters.  
  
High above the clouds at Kami's lookout, the group sat around talking. Kami finally returned from his task at the checkout station and was talking to the elderly members of the group while Mr. Popo entertained the others. Happousai was enjoying the conversation when he felt Ryotori's energy signal change again. After a few seconds, he could tell she was looking for them.  
  
"Excuse me Kami, gotta deliver a message to little Ryo." He walked to the edge.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to raise my battle aura to it's maximum... Well, maybe not that high, but it'll be a nice light show for anyone looking." His body began to glow red, softly at first until it exploded outward. The aura's power made Mr. Popo retract in fear.  
  
"Man, here I thought the freak would get weaker with age." Ranma said as he thought back to the first time he saw Happousai do this trick.  
  
"Ryo should be here shortly. Mr. Popo? You won't happen to have any sake handy would you?"  
  
"Not at the moment. I could make us some lovely hot cocoa."  
  
"Oh, alright." He was disappointed, but at least Ryotori would like it.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Below the lookout, Ryotori felt the aura of Happousai. She locked on and flew straight for it. As she got closer, she began to wonder if she would end up flying off the Earth. Her fears were put to rest when a large saucer came in to view. The closer she got, the more of her friends she could sense.  
  
"Ryo!" She spotted Happousai waving at her.  
  
"Hi!" She landed next to her master. The second her feet touched down, she was mobbed by the rest of the group. A slight blush came over her face when she noticed Ryoga was hugging her too. Soon the group huge came to an end and Kami walked up to Ryotori.  
  
"My what an interesting girl."  
  
"Hello Mr. Wrinkly Piccolo." Kami fell down.  
  
"I'm not Piccolo. I'm Kami."  
  
"Ok." It was obvious she didn't care. "I got them. I got them all!"  
  
Ryotori closed her eyes and proceeded to take out all seven balls.  
  
"What's wrong dearie?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why do you have your eyes closed?"  
  
"The light from the balls is too bright." Happousai took a close look a the balls. 'Odd. The balls are giving off a light, but it's really quiet faint. Not enough for someone to shield their eyes. Still, she has been around them the most and has been absorbing their energies. Perhaps that's changed her eye sight some how...'  
  
Kami was too busy noticing Ryotori's reaction to remember that he need the dragon balls to be active and together in less then a year.  
  
"I'm ready when you are master."  
  
"Alright. Arise Eternal Dragon!" The sky grew dark and lighting seemed to be aiming for the balls. Soon, the form of a dragon could be seen in the sky above them. The slender dragon's form broke through the clouds and descended towards them. As it reached to platform, it headed back up and coiled it's self like snake in a tree.  
  
"Who has summoned me?" The dragon spoke with a heavy voice.  
  
"I did dragon!"  
  
"What is your wish?" Happousai's mind filled with vision's of ruling the world, living forever, and best of all, having all the silky panties in the world. A blow to the back of the head reminded him that the fate of his world was at stake. "I wish for you to separate the two realities that recently merge!"  
  
The dragon did not move and became ghostly silent. Everyone in the group felt the need to lean forward to make sure it hadn't fallen asleep. Minutes later, it's eyes began to glow.  
  
"Your wish..."  
  
"My wish?"  
  
"Can not be granted at this time."  
  
"Why can't it?," Ryotori pleaded.  
  
"At this time, it would upset the balance. Do you have a different wish you want granted?"  
  
Everyone went silent as they tried to think of a different way to fix things  
  
"I wish things were not so difficult!"  
  
"I do not understand," the Dragon responded.  
  
"I'm sorry Dragon-chan. That wasn't a wish. I'm just so confused."  
  
"Ah... I am afraid I can not help you there."  
  
"That's ok Dragon-chan."  
  
"Why do you call me cute?"  
  
"Cause you are," this caused the dragon to go silent.  
  
"No... no one has ever said anything nice to me in all the years I've served. I... I must go and be alone!" the Dragon lamented as he disappeared. Once his form was gone, the balls lifted high into the sky and vanished.  
  
"Oh no! The balls! They didn't scatter!" Mr. Popo shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Ryotori was confused by this statement.  
  
"Normally the dragon balls rise up and then they each go a seperate way. This time, the just vanished. This is bad."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because if they don't reappear within a year, we won't be able to wish Goku back!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6status: experimental  
  
The Dragon floated in its personal realm and solemnly thought about the girl that summoned him.  
  
'She said I was... cute... No one has ever said such a nice... wonderful thing to me... but was she serious... Does she like me? No. She was probably just being polite... then again, what if she does?...' The Dragon's thoughts were at a dead lock.   
  
_________________________________  
  
Mr. Popo's usual smile was clearly missing. Even without seeing his face, the people around him could see the stress flowing off of him.  
  
"Kami, what do we do now?"  
  
"Calm down Mr. Popo. What's done is done. I can't figure out why the Dragon reacted that way, but all we can do now is hope for the best."  
  
"But Kami, what about Goku!"  
  
"I'm certain the Dragon will return before then," Kami calmly stated. 'At least I hope he does return...'  
  
"Kami, I think I'm having a nervous break down," Mr. Popo stated. Before Mr. Popo can say anything else, Happousai took the opportunity to put him to sleep with a tap of a pressure point.  
  
"Sorry about that. Can't have you losing it, now can we?" Happousai asked no one in particular.  
  
"Interesting...," Kami said in awe. "How did you know where to hit?"  
  
"Simple. Pressure points aren't a human thing. They're a humanoid thing. It's the center of certain muscles and nerves that having a humanoid form produces. Now if he had four arms instead of two, I'm not sure where the point would have been," he stated as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I imagine you're right."  
  
"Say there, from your aura, I'd say there's a good chance you're connected to those Dragon Ball things."  
  
"You're correct. I'm the creator of them."  
  
"So, is there any chance you can figure out what actually happened?"  
  
"Yes, it's possible. In fact, I can already guess. The Dragon is a living being that sleeps in a parallel plane to this one. When he's summoned, he grants a wish and then leaves. However, since most people don't realize how alive the Dragon really is, they rarely are kind or polite about it. And I can guarantee you, no one has ever called the Dragon cute. It's possible he just doesn't know how to react to this."  
  
"So once he's gotten over his first date jitters, he'll return?"  
  
"As I tried to tell Mr. Popo, I do not know, but I can look into the situation."  
  
"That is all we can truly ask for."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ranma and Akane sat together for the first time in more then ten years. Akane was now a gorgeous woman. Her body filled in all the right areas a girl her height should fill. Oddly enough, she was still the same height as she used to be, but Ranma wasn't worried about that.  
  
Ranma on the other hand had grown almost a foot taller. His pigtail had grown out so it ended Just below his elbow. Ranma's black hair now had hints of red in it. Akane secretly wondered if Ranma's female side had black highlights in her red hair, but didn't ask to see.  
  
"So Akane, how's it been?"  
  
"Good... Really good," She responded nervously. "How's your life been?"  
  
"I can't complain. Well, I could, but I won't," he answered as he sat next to her. "You look really pretty."  
  
This brought out a smile that he loved to se.  
  
"Thanks Ranma. You're not bad looking yourself... Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Cause, I didn't think we could work it out together, so I figured it was time to see if we could do it separately."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yes Akane?"  
  
"I really did... love you."  
  
"I figured as much. I loved you too, but it took me a while to say it to myself."  
  
"Loved?"  
  
"I've changed a lot and I'm sure you have. We're so different now that I couldn't say I love now until we get to know each other again. However I'd be willing to give it another try when this is all over... Assuming we can ever get it to end..."  
  
"I would too."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When this is over, I mean. I want to try to get to know you again... maybe even fall in love the right way this time."  
  
"That'd be great Akane. So till this is over, friends?"  
  
"Right! Friends it is!"  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ryoga watched the lovers reunite and he felt sick. He'd trained so hard to defeat Ranma and now he was certain that even if he did it a hundred times in a row, he'd never win Akane's heart.  
  
"What you thinking about Ryoga?" Shampoo asked him.  
  
"It's nothing. Why can't I ever have some good luck?" Ryoga shouted.  
  
"You is sad Akane and Ranma are together again?"  
  
"Am I that obvious? Yeah, I'm sad. Heck, I'm pissed! Mainly because I can see the fighting between me and Ranma was never going to end with me getting Akane. She would have never fallen for me over that, but I wanted it to be true. Damn you Saotome! Why can't you let me be happy?..."  
  
"There, there Ryoga..." Shampoo softly said to him as she patted his back. 'I know all about lost love... and I wish I too could be happy...'  
  
As she thought this, she leaned forward and gave Ryoga a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Ryo, Ranma, Ryoga, you three will be coming with me for special training," Happousai announced.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked, shocked that Happousai would volunteer to train him.  
  
"You heard me. We have a lot to do before it's time. Akane and the others will stay with Kami and his servant and train here."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't train people," Kami told them.  
  
"I'm sure you and your servant Mr. Popo will figure out something... Girls, do as they tell you to."  
  
"Yes Master," the three girls said with a bow causing Ranma to lose his balance.  
  
"Never thought I'd live to see the day those three would be doing what Happousai tells them to."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Over the next year, all of the fighters trained their hardest to try to reach a new level. Along the way, Kami gained even more fighters. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha arrived shortly after Happousai's group left, hoping that Kami would train them as well. Like the girls already there, they discovered the truth for themselves.  
  
Happousai's students were much more lucky. During their training, Happousai showed them a side that Ranma and Ryoga had never seen before they left on their journeys. Each morning when the group got up, Happousai would push them to the breaking point and this was before breakfast. After that, he'd give them a one hour resting period followed by another round of intensive training designed to sharpen their techniques.  
  
Ranma was surprised at how well Ryotori was doing in all the training. He knew girls were not the weaklings he used to treat them as, but she was making him feel old. She seemed like the only one of the three that still could carry them self to their own bed at the end. Of course, he noticed two things about her.  
  
The first thing was the fact that she had a lot of her mother's abilities, like the energy drain and the coin return blast. However he discovered that both were stronger then her mother's by a factor of at least a hundred, possibly more.  
  
The second thing was that strange things would happen around her. Nothing big. Just little things. Like when she was hungry for a certain food, some how they always seemed to have it. Or, if her outfit were to get damaged some how, the damage would some how repair itself. At first, Ranma was certain he was seeing things, but eventually he figured out that Ryotori was able to make small wishes of hers come true. He wasn't certain how, but he had a theory.  
  
"Hey Happousai, can I talk with you?"  
  
"Certainly my boy. I'm glad you finally feel comfortable enough around me to finally have a conversation... Even though it took most of the year for this to happen."  
  
"Well, can you blame me? I mean, let's face it. Back before I left, you did put me through an almost personalized version of hell."  
  
"Ya, I know. Those were the good old days... I am sorry."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me Ranma. My reasons for doing that were not enough to justify how I behaved."  
  
"Well, I guess ya can teach an old dog a new trick."  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea makin fun?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I still have that habit of speaking before I think."  
  
"Don't worry about it. These times are bigger then our past, so let's move on. You seemed like you had something on your mind."  
  
"Ya, I wanted to talk to you about Ryotori."  
  
"A fine young girl. A great student to work with I should say... Not to mention, part of the reason I've changed so much, but what's your concern."  
  
"Have you noticed how the things Ryotori wants almost always seem to happen? I mean, I've never heard her wish for anything huge, but it seems like all the small things seem to happen, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I've noticed. I'm sure you could easily tell me what you think, but your talking to me to for my opinion."  
  
"True."  
  
"You're right. Small things have happened when she wants them to, though I doubt if anything large could happen. The reason is simple. She's absorbed the energy of the Dragon. The same energy he uses to grant others their wishes. To tell the truth, I figured out something like this would happen as soon as I learned the nature of those Dragon Balls."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes. Now that she's able to do this, I do wonder how long this ability will last, but I'm sure that it won't be permanent."  
  
"I guess that's good..."  
  
"For her innocence, it is. Right now, she probably doesn't even notice it. If it leaves her soon, she might just believe she had a long streak of good-luck."  
  
"So do you think we'll be ready?"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"You know, to tackle these Saiyajins. Can we handle them?"  
  
"I can't say. I'm sure we'll give them a good fight, but the out come is still unknown..."  
  
"Well, I'm sure. With the training you've put us through, I'd be surprised if the fight last even longer then three minutes tops."  
  
"Cocky as ever I see," Happousai said while laughing. "Keep that attitude."  
  
"You know I can feel them. Just now that is. Their aura is amazing."  
  
"They are born and breed fighters. Don't let that get to you. There is a natural order to everything. However, all beings are created equal. The differences are simply what gets them to their higher levels."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. From the feel of it, they'll arrive some time tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, so we best get some rest. Tomorrow, the training is over. We'll head out first thing in the morning."  
  
"Ok. Good night... old freak," Ranma said with a grin.  
  
"Good night Ranma."  
  
____________________________________  
  
The group woke before the sun was past the horizon. By lunch time, Happousai's group was already at the meeting spot.  
  
"So, do you think that Kami guy and Cologne managed to get the girls into shape?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Frankly, I can't say that any of them could do much growing beyond the point they were at when we left. Their bodies just didn't have the potential... but if anyone can break them of their limits, it's Cologne. I'd say each of them will be at least the same level that you were when you fought Saffron."  
  
"Your kidding me right?"  
  
"Nope, but don't let that get ya. You're at least a hundred times past that phase of your life. The real question is if you, Ryotori, and Ryoga are going to be enough... Speak of the devil though."  
  
Ranma looked around and spotted the flying carpet Cologne owned headed toward them. As it landed, Ranma was shocked to see that Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo weren't there. Instead, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha were with Cologne.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"I decided they would be of no help to us now. Instead, they will join us later if need be."  
  
"So it's just the eight of us standing between the Saiyajins and the Earth."  
  
"It's her!" Krillin shouted.  
  
"It's who?" Tien asked.  
  
"The girl that stole the Dragon Balls from Goku's house."  
  
"That's me!" Ryotori chimed.  
  
"How can you be so happy? It's because of you, Goku won't make it back in time!"  
  
"We don't need Goku."  
  
"What are you saying? These Saiyajins are monsters. Without Goku, we don't stand a chance."  
  
"Krillin, stop whining," a voice shouted from above them. Krillin looked up to see Piccolo and Gohan.  
  
"Oh man! This just keeps getting worse doesn't it."  
  
"Hey baldy, what you mean worse?" Ranma asked. "The way I see this is with that guy and the kid, we got a higher chance of success."  
  
"I know, I know. You're right, but..."  
  
"Not buts man, just chill. By the way, I'm Ranma Saotome. What's your name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, mine's Krillin. Those two over there are Yamcha and Tien."  
  
"Gossip time is over Ranma. They're here," Happousai stated as two round object broke through the clouds. The group watched in horror as they impacted thirty feet away.  
  
"Show time!" Ranma shouted.  
  
(The Saiyajins have landed. Can our heros save the day without the help of Goku? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode!) 


End file.
